Evil Con Carne
Evil Con Carne is an American animated series/spin-off of Grim & Evil and sister show of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, created by Maxwell Atoms.1 The series first appeared on Cartoon Network during the show Grim & Evil, along with The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. The two series later became separate programs in 2003. While''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' runs for six seasons, Evil Con Carne only runs fourteen episodes and ended on October 22, 2004. It was also part of Cartoon Network's series, Cartoon Cartoons, and is the 15th and final cartoon of the series (albeit on when it was part of''Grim & Evil'', due to the Cartoon Cartoons brand was temporary discontinued earlier in June 2003; the show itself is considered by some to be a Cartoon Cartoon''regardless). An official series finale, titled ''Company Halt, aired on March 16, 2007. On April 13, 2012, the series returned to Cartoon Network in reruns on the revived block, Cartoon Planet.2 On October 7, 2017, the series was added to Cartoon Network On Demand. Overview Hector Con Carne was a "jillionaire playboy" crime lord and evil genius bent on taking over the world and the League of Nations. Eventually, he was caught in an explosion initiated by his nemesis, Cod Commando, a soldier for the Secret Paramilitary Organized Response Kommand (S.P.O.R.K.). The explosion scattered most of his body across the world. He was rescued by a scientist, the curvaceous Major Dr. Ghastly, who placed his living remains into two containment units: one for his brain, and the other for his stomach. These two units were later installed into Boskov, a purple Russian circus bear, giving Con Carne's brain control over (almost) all of the bear's actions and movements. Hector, Dr. Ghastly and his military leader, General Skarr, then created a secret laboratory on an island with a bunny-shaped mountain known as "Bunny Island" (a parody of Blofeld's lair in the James Bond movies). Gathering an army, Con Carne resumed his quest for world dominationand made a new goal: to find his missing body parts. The "Con Carne" of the title is Spanish/Italian for "with meat", as well as a pun on the expression "evil incarnate" and the dish "chili con carne". History Evil Con Carne's original show, Grim & Evil, became the result of a viewer's poll in 2000.3 The poll, titled Big Pick was held on the internet from June 16 to August 25, 2000. The three choices for short films to become animated series were Grim & Evil (shown as Meet the Reaper),Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?, and Longhair and Doubledome. After the event, the Meet the Reaper short film won with 57% of the vote4 and soon became Grim & Evil. While Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? became an animated series in 2002, Longhair and Doubledome appeared at another Big Pick event, but lost once again. Grim & Evil premiered on August 24, 2001, and was cancelled on October 18, 2002.5 In 2003, Cartoon Network separated the two series and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Evil Con Carne earned their own full-length series. However during 2003 once Evil Con Carne became separate from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy the previous episodes of Evil Con Carne that first aired on Grim & Evil where shown only (meaning that this short-lived series was essentially re-runs). In 2004, the series returned with newly produced episodes only to be cancelled once again once later that year. After Evil Con Carne was cancelled, its characters appeared in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. The first cameo was in the episode "Chicken Ball Z" which ended with Mandy purchasing Hector's Bunny Island. General Skarr moved to Billy's neighborhood in the episode "Skarred for Life" after Bunny Island was bought out by an "entertainment corporation that didn't want competition in world domination". Since then General Skarr has been a recurring character in the Grim Adventures. In the episode "Company Halt", Con Carne and Ghastly appear in Endsville, in order to recruit Skarr and revive Evil Con Carne (the organization, not the show) in another attempt to take over the world; naturally, like most of their other schemes and misadventures, it ends in failure. According to Tom Warburton, characters from Evil Con Carne (as well as Sheep in the Big City were originally set to appear in the television special The Grim Adventures of the KND.6 Hector, General Skarr, and Dr. Ghastly did briefly appear in the end credits in a crossover with Camp Lazlo titled "Evil Camp Carne". Cast Main cast * Phil LaMarr as Hector Con Carne * Grey DeLisle as Major Dr. Ghastly * Jamie Wienscock as General Skarr, Hector's Stomach * Frank Welker as Boskov the Bear * Maxwell Atoms as Cod Commando Additional voices * Charlie Adler as Snowman * Gregg Berger as Baliff * Susanne Blakeslee as Hector's Mama * Michael Dorn as Rupert the Reindeer * Greg Ellis as Lady of the Lake * Kathryn Fiore as Heidi * Quinton Flynn as Max Courage * Mark Hamill as Judge Bukowski * Jess Harnell as Policeman * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo Impression * Tom Kenny as Warren, Huckleberry Hound Impression * Maurice LaMarche as Estroy * Rachael MacFarlane as Nurse Bully * Scott Menville as Rick Courage * Edie Mirman as Angel * Masasa Moyo as Kablamity Jane * Robert Picardo as Cod Commando's singing voice * Jim Rash as Ensign Slaughter * Peter Renaday as Abraham Lincoln, Dr. Courage * Rino Romano as Destructicus Con Carne * Charlie Schlatter as Tony * Judy Tenuta as Announcer * Billy West as Gollum Home media The five season one episodes are included as bonus features in the Season 1 DVD set for The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy,. Episodes Season 1 (2001–04) Season 2 (2004) Crossover special (2007)edit